


Protect

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Renjun, Cuddling, Daddy Jaemin, Did I mention kisses?, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Public Sex, both are in love, cute renjun, dad doesn’t know, dom! Jaemin, i changed so much of it, jaemin is possessive, smut at the end, sub! Renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: Being Renjun’s bodyguard has its perks.-Protecting him from danger-Waking him up-bathing him-fucking him-cuddling him at night-smooching himJust normal bodyguard stuff(All behinds Renjun’s dads back)





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is probably rlly bad bc I’ve only ever written one-shots, hopefully this is good!!
> 
> Thank you again Renchan for the idea
> 
> ~Enjoy~

The way Jaemin gets Renjun up is by leaving kisses all over the smaller's face. Renjun grunts in response of being woken up so early.

"Injunnie~ wake up baby~"

"Five more minutes nana?"

Renjun falls asleep before Jaemin can even disagree (not that he was going to, he can't say no to that cute groggy face). He crawls in next to him spooning him.  
~~

Its a few hours later when Jaemin wakes him up, bathes him and feeds him. He has Renjun on his lap as they kiss each other softly.

He squeezes Renjun's waist hard enough to get a whine out, he slides his tongue in and groans as Renjun grinds down hard on Jaemins hard on.

"H-hah"

"Fuck baby"

Jaemin kisses down Renjun's neck making sure not to leave any marks (but the doesn't stop form sucking on his cute lil tummy and inner thighs) he does end up tugging Renjun's shirt down to scrape his pearly whites and suck on his collarbones

Smiling as the soft whines and moans get louder each time he licks his baby's neck. Jaemin trails his kisses up Renjun's neck, to his cheeks, nose and finally sealing their lips together again.

Renjun feels like he's on fire. He's filled with Jaemins scent, the scent he loves to drown himself in whenever his father yells at him.

He loves whenever it's just him and Jaemin in his bed and nothing separating them from each other. He loves when Jaemin carefully stretches him and slides in slowly so he can feel every inch of him.

He especially loves when Jaemin gets rough with him. Pounding into his small tight hole, gripping his hips tightly as he leaves sloppy kisses all over his neck and cheeks.

Jaemin loves how needy Renjun whenever Jaemin kisses his sensitive neck. Renjun loves it whenever Jaemin kisses birth mark on his hand.

They both can't get enough of each other it's a surprise that Renjun's father doesn't know what his son and bodyguard do behind closed doors (and sometimes in public when Jaemin gets too greedy)  
~~

Renjun cutely blinks up at Jaemin and asks in his signature whiny voice if they could go to his favourite moomin cafe before they go shopping.

It's the very same cafe that they went to on their first date!! and where they said their first 'I love you'

Jaemin being the whipped man he is agreed in a heart beat.

Once they got to the cafe Renjun immediately runs to the little corner next to the window where the couple always sit at.

Jaemin smiles warmly at that, then his smile turns slightly lustfull at the fact that at that very spot is where Renjun warmed his cock.

Shaking those thoughts out his head Jaemin continued on and ordered their foods and drinks.

Renjun's tea with honey instead of sugar, Jaemins battery acid coffee and a few cakes that have moomins face on them.

They have their little date with Renjun giggling cutely and eyes all wide and sparkly at eveything that Jaemin says.

and Jaemin smiling warmly and heart beating out of his chest whenever his baby giggles.

~~

After their date Renjun wants to go to his favourite clothing store. Obviously Jaemin goes with him watching his baby's cute face light up whenever he sees something cute (even tho in Jaemins mind Renjun is always the cutest).

He picks out a few shorts and shirts (and some clothes he's sneaks before Jaemin can see, and when notices them he giggles and says it's a surprise)

They go towards the changing rooms. Renjun only really wants to try on the cute outfit he got.

"Nana? You ready?"

Jaemin hums in response. When Renjun finally steps out he freezes. His baby is wearing a white crop top that showed off his hickeys from earlier.

Jaemins eyes travel down to his tummy, where there's still marks from the previous night.

Finally he looks at the pastel pink skirt he's wearing. Growling slightly when he realises his baby is showing so much off, his hickeys on his collarbones, tummy and thighs.

Fuck.

He grabs Renjun by the waist and pushes him back in and locks the door behind him.Renjun giggles when he sees Jaemins hard on.

Jaemin grips Renjun's waist and thigh, admiring his baby

"Fuck, you're beautiful"

Renjun feels his cheeks heat up and he looks down playing the the skirt

"Daddy? Kiss me?"

Jaemin answers him by smashing their lips together, their teeth knock each other but they dismiss it. Their kiss is rough but also passionate.

Renjun whines when Jaemin attaches his lips to his neck, Jaemin shoves two fingers in Renjun's mouth.

"Sorry baby, you can't be loud right now"

Renjun whines in response while sucking on Jaemins fingers, drooling around them and nibbles slightly on them.

Jaemin pulls Renjun's cute pastel pink panties down and circles a finger a round his plug.

"Baby be quiet for me okay?"

Renjun nods, far gone I'm subspace. Jaemin takes his fingers out of Renjun's mouth and teasingly pulls the plug out slowly making Renjun whine, it makes him whines softly from the loss at from both ends.

Jaemin circles his spit slicked fingers around Renjun's hole and shoves two of them in.  
Renjun whines in response. He rests his head against Jaemins shoulder as the taller stretches him open.

"N-nana I'm ready..- p-please I want yo-your hhhng cock!"

"Shhhh baby"

Jaemin adds a third finger because his baby is always so needy, greedy for his cock.

Jaemin retracts his fingers from Renjun's hole and pulls his big thick cock out, Renjun drools at the sight. Jaemin smirks from seeing his baby's reaction

He picks Renjun up by the waist encourages him to wrap his legs around his waist, he sticks his fingers back in Renjun mouth and he drools around it.

Whining when Jaemin take his fingers out and lubes himself up with Renjun's spit. Jaemin slowly settles Renjun down fully on his cock.

Renjun lets out a loud moan. Jaemin clicks his tongue in annoyance and undoes his tie and ties it around Renjun's mouth. (Not enough to hurt him)

Jaemin starts pounding up into Renjun viscously. Renjun's hungry fuck hole sucking Jaemin with each thrust.

Renjun arches his back and throws his head back, he clenches down when Jaemin hits his prostate. Jaemin groans when he clenches down.

Renjun sobs when Jaemin hits his special spot over and over again.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna make me cum, want daddys cum baby? Want daddy to fill you up and then plug you up?"

That just makes Renjun whine and nod aggressively.

Jaemin thrusts up a few more times before burying himself deep inside Renjun and cum's with a groan. Renjun's body spasms for a few seconds before he clenches down tightly and comes with a high whine.

Renjun loses a bit of time and when he regains consciousness he's already wearing his clothes with Jaemin's jacket and plugged.

Renjun giggles softly when Jaemin kisses his cheeks. He yawns and slowly falls asleep to the steady thumping of his Jaemin's heartbeat  
~~

Renjun wakes up hours later. He's wearing Jaemin's hoodie and his panties. Jaemin's arms are wrapped around him and he giggles slightly when Jaemin tightens his grip.

Renjun kisses Jaemin's nose and snuggles into his chest and falls asleep again

~~

Renjun wakes up to Jaemin being gone and yelling.

He shoots up in bed remembering that his dad is visiting today.

He jumps when the door to his room is forcefully slammed open and his dad storms in the room looking pissed off

Jaemin follows in looking annoyed (which Renjun finds it extremely sexy)

Jaemins eyes move from Renjuns down to his neck and shoulder which is exposed due to the hoodie slipping down.

Jaemin smirks when he sees the mess he made of his cute baby, hickeys going from his neck to shoulders and down lower.

He's brought back when Renjuns dad yells at him to get out and he's fired, Jaemin glared at his now ex boss.

His glare hardens when he hears renjun let out a pitiful cry.

The glare softens up when his baby yells out "but dad I l-love nana!!"

oh boy, he's dreading the talk

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so so sorry for the long wait!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please give me feedback on what I can improve on :]


End file.
